1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surfactants, and more particularly, to surfactants having a predetermined number of hydrophilic groups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surfactants are compounds which contain both a hydrophobic portion and a hydrophilic (lipophilic) moiety. Often, the hydrophobic portion of the molecule consists of a long chain hydrocarbon unit, for example, C.sub.8 -C.sub.22. The hydrophilic portion can consist of either an ionic or somewhat polar non-ionic grouping.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,788 describes the preparation of 2,3-epoxy-1,4-butanediol; however, this compound was not utilized for the preparation of surfactants.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved surfactant compounds.
A more particular object herein is to provide surfactants having a hydrophobic portion and a predetermined number of hydrophilic groups, thus providing a surfactant with a desirable hydrophobic to lipophilic balance.
A specific object herein is to provide surfactant compounds containing 1,3,4-butanetriol.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description of the invention.